It's Time
by rgs38
Summary: How does Wordy react when Shelly is pregnant and 'it's time.' A short fic about Wordy's reaction and then about Claire and Lilly spending some time with their Uncle Spike while they wait for the new baby. Just playing around.
1. Chapter 1

It's Time

_I'm on a bit of a Wordy kick, he's just so amazingly awesome, how can you not love him? I'm going to be writing another long story soon, I need to outline and think about some things first but this idea popped into my mind when I was writing my last story "Like Eating Glass." I don't know if it'll be accurate or how long it'll be (not too long though) but it'll be fun. So tell me what you think please and remember, I don't own Flashpoint._

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Kevin." Wordy rolled over groggily as he heard his wife speaking to him. His eyes were still closed as he tried to bring himself back to the waking world. He didn't hear his alarm clock going off and was still exhausted and confused. Shelly was still speaking to him before she paused and hit him in the face with a pillow causing him to bolt upright and open his eyes.<p>

"What?" He asked confused as he looked around the dark room and saw his wife getting out of bed.

"It's time, Kevin." She said simply as she stood up and started to turn on the light in the room.

"Time...?" He repeated, still confused and groggy as he looked at his alarm clock. "1:33 AM." He said simply as he shrugged and looked back towards Shelly.

"Time." She said firmly as she pointed to her pregnant stomach and Wordy finally got the idea.

"Time...time for the baby?" He asked dumbly as he shot out of bed and pulled on pants and a shirt.

"No, it's time to file our taxes..." She said sarcastically. "Yes, Kevin, the baby's coming." She said more softly with a smile.

"The baby's coming. Okay, the baby's coming." He repeated to himself as he thought about what to do. Though he'd already been through this twice with Claire and Lilly, he still felt flustered and unprepared. "But your parents aren't here yet." He said matter-of-factly. Shelly's parents were coming in from out of town to help with the baby and to watch the older girls while they were in the hospital. They were supposed to be in by tomorrow afternoon, the baby wasn't due for another few days.

"Well, I don't think the baby's going to wait for my parents to get here." Shelly said calmly as she put on a coat. Wordy stood in the center of the room holding Shelly's overnight bag, frazzled. "Kevin, you're on the SRU, you can do this. Change the plan, wake the girls, meet me in the car and we'll figure out the rest when we get to the hospital." Shelly said firmly. She knew how much Wordy liked his plans and how he tried to break everything stressful down into a step-by-step process.

"New plan. Got it, I'll meet you downstairs in...four minutes." He looked at his watch before walking firmly out of the room. Claire and Lilly, only four and two years old, were sleeping in the same room while Wordy repainted and redid the other room in preparation for a third child. He into their room and leaned over each of their beds giving them a kiss on their foreheads.

"Wake up girls." He said a little loudly but still in a gentle tone. As he saw them both stirring he spoke again. "Come on, get up girls. The baby is coming and we've got to take Mommy to the hospital." He said calmly as he took a backpack from each of their dressers and packed them some clothes, toys, and coloring books.

"The baby?" Claire asked surprised as she jumped out of bed excitedly.

"Yep, the baby's coming." He said again as he picked Lilly out of bed and put a coat on her. "Claire, put a coat on princess." He said as he led them out of the room and downstairs. Shelly was sitting in the hallway breathing through a contraction.

"Mommy are you okay?" Claire asked nervously.

"Yes, sweetheart." She said between breaths as Wordy took Claire outside to the car and explained.

"That's how the baby tells Mommy that it's ready to come meet it's big sisters." He said as Claire nodded and yawned. He put all of their bags into the backseat of the minivan and then strapped Lilly and Claire into their car seats. "I'll be right back girls." He said as he jogged back into the house and helped Shelly up. "You okay?" He asked as he walked her to the van.

"Umhum." She said shortly as she continued to breathe.

"You're doing great Shelly, just breathe." He said as he helped her into the van. The short ride to the hospital was relatively quiet as Shelly focused on her breathing and the girls drifted back to sleep. He pulled up to the hospital and luckily found a spot close to the entrance.

"Wake up girls." Wordy prompted again as he jogged around and unbuckled their car seats. Lilly was barely awake and not aware of what was going on as Wordy lifted her from her car seat and flung the overnight bag and the two small backpacks over his shoulder while balancing her. "Come on Claire, hold my hand." He said as he dropped his arm as low as possible and grabbed her small hand. He walked crookedly towards the doors of the hospital, Shelly a few steps ahead of him. The latest contraction had passed and she was able to move a bit better. Wordy held Claire's hand tightly as they followed behind Shelly and the nurse pushing her wheelchair through the winding halls of the hospital towards the maternity ward.

"We're going to do a preliminary exam," The nurse said to Shelly as they got to a room. "There's a family waiting room down the hall with some couches." She said as she turned to Wordy. He nodded and looked over to Shelly.

"I'll find someone to watch them for the night and tomorrow morning and then we'll come back." He said in a determined voice as he leaned in and kissed the top of her head. "Love you so much." He let go of Claire's hand and let her go hug Shelly before stepping out of the room with the girls. The family room had some toys in a corner which Claire started to play with as Wordy laid Lilly down on the couch and sat next to her. He pulled out his phone and looked at his watch. _2 AM...awesome._ He started to scroll through the contacts in his phone.

His first choice was Ed. He had Sophie there to help him with the girls, he'd already had the go around with young kids and he'd be coherent enough at 2 in the morning to actually come to the hospital and get them. As he began to dial Ed's cell phone number though, he disconnected the call remembering him speaking about plans to go camping with his family this weekend outside of the city. Team One had a rare three day weekend and they were all taking advantage of the downtime.

_Let's see, Jules is visiting her brother. Rollie...well Rollie with two little girls by himself...maybe as a last resort. Greg is at that negotiations conference. Lou is visiting his sister. Spike...Spike..._ Wordy smiled as he thought of Spike and how he loved to play with his kids. He still lived in his parent's basement so he would have some backup if he needed. Wordy nodded to himself and pulled up the number.

"Yeah." Spike's tired voice came over the phone line.

"Spike, it's Wordy. I'm really sorry to wake you up, buddy." He said slowly into the phone as he allowed Spike a minute to wake up.

"No prob, Wordy." He said a bit more coherently. "What's up?"

"Well I've kind of got a big favor to ask you, and feel free to say you can't," Wordy said seriously before continuing. "but Shelly's woke up tonight with contractions, we're at the hospital now-"

"Oh man, everything okay? What do you need?" Spike interrupted trying to contain his excitement and worry.

"She's fine but the thing is, her parents were going to come out to watch Claire and Lilly but they're not getting in until tomorrow afternoon..."

"Are they at the hospital with you?" Spike asked, now sounding awake and as if he was moving around.

"You guys at St. Michael's?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll be there in ten minutes and then I'll take them back here for tonight."

"Thank you so much, Spike. I can't tell you how much this means." Wordy sounded relieved as he leaned back a little bit and saw Lilly stirred next to him.

"Not a problem, Wordy. In a few hours you're going to have another kid!" Spike said excitedly.

"I know, buddy...I know." Anxiety overcame him for an instant but was quickly replaced by joy.

"Daddy...?" Lilly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Be there soon Wordy." Spike said as Wordy hung up.

"Hey, sweetie." Wordy said as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him. "Do you remember me waking you up before?" He asked softly as Lilly looked around the unfamiliar room.

"Not really..." She said quietly.

"That's okay." Claire had gotten up from the toys and had joined them, sitting on the other side of Wordy. He put his other arm around Claire and pulled her up against his body. "You girls are going to sleepover at Uncle Spike's house tonight, okay?" He asked as they both nodded. "And then tomorrow Grandma and Grandpa are going to come visit and you'll get to meet the new baby." Claire smiled at the news but Lilly didn't seem overly happy. She had been jealous of the attention the new baby was getting, even before it was born. "Cheer up, sweetie." Wordy said as he tickled her nose. A nurse came into the room with a smile.

"Mr. Wordsworth?" She asked as she stepped into the room. He stood up and looked at her questioningly. "Your wife is dilated about six centimeters, you've still got a few hours until anything exciting will happen." She motioned down the hall. "I'll be at the desk if you need anything." He thanked her and then took both the girl's hands and led them down the hall to their mother's room.

"Knock knock." He said softly as he peeked through the door and saw Shelly laying in the bed They went into the room and Wordy lifted Claire and Lilly onto the foot of the bed.

"Hey guys." She said as she blew kisses to the girls.

"Mommy we're going to have a sleepover with Uncle Spike." Claire said happily. Shelly's eyes got a little wider as she smiled and looked towards Wordy.

"Uncle Spike?" She asked with a bit of a laugh.

"It was either Spike or Rollie." He said with a smile. She laughed and nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, this will probably be a two-shot. I don't know where this idea came from but I like it, do you? More to come soon on this.<em>

**EDIT: If you read this earlier, all the places that now say Rollie, said Sam. I had to change it because I didn't realize I was getting ahead of myself. Allie was born (roughly) 2 years before Season 1, Sam hadn't been on Team One yet and Wordy wouldn't have known him. Sorry for the mix up.**


	2. Chapter 2

It's Time-Chapter 2

_I think I've said this a few times but please let me know what you think, I really do love to hear feedback and reactions. I don't own Flashpoint._

* * *

><p>They'd only spent a few minutes with Shelly before they heard Spike at the nurse's station.<p>

"Hi, I'm here to see Shelly Wordsworth." Spike said charmingly to the nurse. Wordy was about to get up and find him when the nurse began speaking.

"It's not anywhere near visiting hours, sir." She said suspiciously.

"No, no, I'm here to take her kids...ah...that sounds bad...I mean her other kids...ah..." Wordy barley contained his laughter as he walked out of the room and approached Spike.

"Thanks for coming, Spike." He said as he squeezed his shoulder and nodded towards the nurse with a smile. He led Spike towards the room as the blush in Spike's cheeks started to subside.

"No problem, Wordy." He said as they walked into the room. "Hey girls." He said happily as he walked over and waved. "Shelly, you're glowing." He said sincerely as she rolled her eyes.

"Save it, Spike." She said jokingly.

"You're beautiful, Shelly." Wordy said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Ew, kissing." Claire said as she covered her eyes and Lilly copied her.

"Yeah, ew." Spike joked. Wordy smiled at them.

"Alright _kids_," He emphasized as he lightly punched Spike's arm. "You ready to go sleepover Uncle Spike's house?" Wordy asked, hoping that they wouldn't be too afraid being away from their parents for the night. Claire nodded, she was just up and excited about everything that was happening but Lilly started to tear up.

"I don't wanna." She cried as she tried to curl up by her mother.

"Come on Lilly, it'll be boring here." Wordy tried as he tried to think of what else to say to convince her.

"And we'll have tons of fun at Uncle Spike's house, right Uncle Spike?" Claire said trying to help and be brave for her sister. Spike looked a little confused for a minute before nodding.

"Oh yeah, we'll have a lot of fun." Wordy said him thinking about what he could do with a four year old and two year old but Lilly seemed to be a little more convinced.

"Here, I'll walk with you and you can show Uncle Spike how to use your car seat." Wordy said as he lifted Lilly down from the bed and Spike lifted Claire down. "Say good night to Mommy." Wordy said as he lifted them both up to give her a kiss. "I'll be right back, Shell" He said as he took Lilly's hand and led the way to the elevator.

"Anything I should know?" Spike asked in the elevator as he took one of the pink backpacks that Wordy held. He thought for a minute.

"Not that I can think of." He shook his head. "They've got extra clothes and toys in the bags, I've got my cell on, Shelly's parents should be in tomorrow afternoon, I'll help you get their car seats in your truck..." He squinted as he thought about anything else that Spike might need to know about the girls. "I don't think there's anything else." Wordy shrugged as the elevator doors opened.

Spike had luckily found a parking spot near Wordy's minivan so they transferred the car seats quickly as Spike took them out of the van and Wordy fed the seat belts in Spike's truck through the intricate puzzle of holes and clips.

"Alright, those are in." Wordy said as he turned to the girls, who he had sitting in the backseat of the van while Spike and he worked. "You girls ready for your sleepover?" He asked as he picked Claire up and put her in her seat.

"Yes, Daddy." She said, a bit nervous now but putting up a good front.

"I want you to be good for Uncle Spike, okay princess?" He asked as he planted a big kiss on her forehead.

"I will." She said with a smile.

"And be nice to your sister, she's a little nervous."

"I will, Daddy." She said as he turned to get Lilly.

"And Lilly, you'll be good for Uncle Spike, right?"

"Umhum." She said as renewed tears came to her face.

"What's wrong, sweetie? You love to play with Uncle Spike." He reminded her as he stepped back before strapping her in.

"I don't want the new baby. Can we give it back?" She asked innocently. Wordy turned to Spike to explain.

"Lilly's a little nervous about the new baby, she says that she doesn't like it." He turned back to his daughter. "We can't give it back, Lilly. The new baby is going to be your little brother or sister." He tried to explain but she stubbornly shook her head no. Wordy looked at his watch, he didn't want to be away from Shelly too long. "Lilly, we'll talk about this when I see you tomorrow, right now just try to have fun with Uncle Spike." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss. "I love you girls so much. Be good." He reminded them as he closed the back door.

"I'll call you in the morning, I don't know if they'll sleep right now but they're pretty tired so you might luck out." Wordy said to Spike. "And call me with anything, I'll be up and I'll have my cell phone on me." Spike held his hand up to stop Wordy.

"Wordy, buddy, I've got this. Go be with your wife." He said gently. Wordy stepped forward and hugged him.

"Thank you so much, Spike. I owe you."

"Get out of here." Spike said as he got in the car and started the engine. Wordy stood and waved until they were out of the parking lot before turning and heading upstairs to his wife.

The ride to Spike's home was taken up by Claire recounting her day at school and all the new things she'd learned and all the things that she'd done. Lilly had interjected a bit with the things that she'd done with Shelly that day but she was still crying a bit. Spike figured it was best to distract them as they got to the house and the reality of the 'sleepover' was setting in for both of them and making them a bit anxious.

"So, are you guys tired?" He asked after showing them around the basement apartment. He was sure that his parents wouldn't mind the girls staying upstairs but he didn't want to wake them in the middle of the night; _anyway, _he thought, _this will make it feel more like a sleepover._

"Not really anymore." Claire said as she looked around. "What's up there?" She asked as she pointed to the stairs up to the rest of the house.

"Well, that's where my parents live." He said as he put their bags on the bed in the other room.

"Why do you still live with your Mommy and Daddy? Don't grown ups live with their wives?" She asked innocently. Spike smiled.

"Don't tell my parents that," He said more to himself than the girls. "Um, I like to be here to help them out and they like to have me here." He said simply, not wanting to get into the longer explanation of cultural norms and the standards set by his older siblings.

"What's that?" Claire pointed towards a deconstructed computer hard-drive that Spike was trying to salvage parts from.

"You're curious aren't you?" He asked with a smile.

"Daddy says that too!" She said happily. "What is it?" She asked again.

"That's an old computer that I'm taking apart." He said as he led them to the couch. "I like to work with computers." They nodded. "Are you girls thirsty or anything?" He asked gently as he thought about what to do with them. They both shook their heads no.

"Well, if you don't want to go to sleep, what do you want to do?" He asked. They both shrugged their shoulders.

"I know," He said as he got up and got blankets out of a closet. "My brothers and I used to do this when we were little, we can build a fort and camp out under it. How does that sound?" They both smiled.

"How do we do that?" Claire asked as she looked around the room.

"A little ingenuity and some clothespins and blankets." Spike said as he pushed some furniture around.

"We need a car engine? Because Daddy says we're not allowed to drive until we're old like him." Claire informed Spike.

"No, we don't need a car engine, here," Spike said as he gave Claire the corner of a large blue blanket. "Hold that up as high as you can." He said as he gave Lilly another corner and he took the other two sides in his arms. He did some work propping up the cushions of the couch and pinning the blanket to it and throwing some other blankets over it. He laid his comforter over the carpet and found a few extra sleeping bags in the closet that he laid on the ground.

"What do you think?" He asked as they stepped back and looked at it.

"It's awesome." Claire said tiredly as she yawned. It was nearly 3:30 in the morning and Spike was also feeling some of the exhaustion hitting him.

"What about you Lilly?" He asked gently. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's pretty cool." She said quietly.

"Pretty cool? Pretty cool?" Spike asked with a tone of great build up. "But you haven't seen the inside." He said sneakily. While the girls were getting more pillows from his bedroom Spike had snuck the stuffed animals that Wordy had packed and a purple and red lava lamp into the tent. "You want to see?" He said as he walked over to the flap and held it open for them to crawl in.

"Ohhh..." they both said as they saw the lamp.

"So what do you think now, Lilly?" He asked as he opened up their sleeping bags.

"It's really cool." She said with a smile.

"That's better." He helped Claire zip up the sleeping bag on the farthest side of the fort and then helped Lilly into the middle one. He laid on his side on top of his sleeping bag to look at them.

"Alright, your Dad will beat me up if you girls don't sleep at all, so let's take a little nap." He said as he held his thumb and index finger close together to show how quick their 'nap' would be. "Do you guys want the light on?" He asked as he moved towards the lava lamp.

"Yes, please." They both said. He nodded.

"Okay, well let's go to sleep and in the morning we'll have breakfast and then find something to do." He said as he laid back in his sleeping bag.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I was kidding, maybe this will be a three-shot...not much left in my head so this won't be much longer. Thanks for the read, give me some feedback. <em>


	3. Chapter 3

It's Time-Chapter 3

_Okay, this one is really going to be the last part of this story. I really did start it as a one-shot...oh well. Glad I'm getting some feedback on this, thanks for reading and reviewing. You know it by now but I don't own Flashpoint. Thanks for sticking with me!_

* * *

><p>Spike woke up to a ruffling sound and for a minute he thought that the fort might have fallen apart. He opened his eyes without moving and looked at all the major areas of pressure on the blankets trying to see if he could find signs of strain. After he took a preliminary look he sat up and was surprised to see Lilly sitting at the end of her sleeping bag looking deeply into the lava lamp.<p>

"Lilly," He whispered as he flipped himself around and laid on his stomach with his head near her. "What's wrong?" He asked softly as he glanced over at Claire and saw her sleeping restfully. Lilly turned and looked at Spike seriously.

"Do you want a baby, Uncle Spike?" He would have laughed if he didn't see the resemblance to his mother's questioning.

"Well, um...someday when I get married and I have my own house I think I'd like to have a baby." He said as honestly as he could with a two year old. Spike loved kids, he loved playing with his nephews and helping them with their homework and he loved the opportunities he had to spend time with Wordy's kids and with Clark.

"No, I mean do you want the new baby?" She asked seriously again. Spike had to resist laughing as he smiled.

"Well that baby is going to be your Mommy and Daddy's baby and it's going to be your's and Claire's little brother or sister." Spike explained softly. He knew that Claire was excited about the newest addition to their family but obviously Lilly didn't feel the same way.

"But I don't want a little brother or sister." She said a little louder. Spike held his finger to his mouth to remind her to whisper.

"Why not?" He asked in a conversational sort of tone.

"No one is going to love me when the new baby is cuter than me." Lilly said with a tear in her eye. Spike raised his hand and wiped it off her face.

"That's not true Lilly." He said strongly. "Your Mommy and Daddy will love all of you no matter what. When there's a new baby they're just going to love all of you even more." Spike assured. She didn't seem particularly convinced. "You're always going to be loved, Lilly." He said seriously before changing his tone to one a bit lighter. "Anyway, you don't want to be the littlest, trust me." Spike baited her.

"Why not?" She asked quickly.

"Well you're the last one to do everything. When you and Claire are in school the new baby will have to be at home. And when you and Claire want to draw you guys will be able to use the markers but grown ups don't give markers to the littlest. And when you and Claire are older and you're driving, well the littlest has to wait until they can drive." Spike listed all the things and Lilly listened to him, transfixed.

"What else?" She asked excitedly.

"Well..." Spike thought for a moment. "You and Claire get to teach the new baby all the things you know. So, when the new baby comes home you girls get to help your Mommy feed it and you can teach it how to color and how to talk and walk." Lilly smiled.

"That will be fun." She yawned.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Spike agreed as he nodded his head.

"How do you know all this stuff, Uncle Spike?" Lilly asked as he helped tuck her back into her sleeping bag.

"Well, I'm the littlest in my family, so all my big brothers and sisters got to have fun teaching me stuff and got to do a bunch of stuff years before I could." He explained as he grabbed her teddy bear.

"Ohh," She said sleepily.

"So are you better now?" He asked as he also laid back in his sleeping bag.

"A little..." She trailed off and smiled.

"What?" Spike said, returning the mischievous smile.

"I won't mind being a big sister, but only if it's not a little brother." She said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Hey," He said with a mockingly angry face. "I was a little brother." He said with a cute smile.

"Yeah, but boys are icky." She said as if it was a completely rational statement.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Spike said as he got up on his elbows and faced her. "I'm a boy, and your Daddy is a boy, so we're icky?" He asked in a sarcastically serious tone.

"Well, Daddy doesn't count 'cause he's a Daddy." She said again as if he was missing the obvious.

"Oh, so since I'm not a Daddy, I'm still and icky boy?" Lilly nodded, trying to hold back laughter as Spike got into his sleeping bag.

"Fine," He said, barely able to hold back his own laughter as he zipped the sleeping bag up around his head, leaving a small spot for him to see out of. "Then I'll just hide in here so you won't see me because I'm an icky boy." He felt her jump on top of his sleeping bag and let out a loud giggle. "We're going to wake up Claire." He whispered an instant before he felt another small body jump on top of him.

"Why are we jumping on top of Uncle Spike?" Claire asked Lilly as they sat on his chest. Spike looked at his watch from inside the sleeping bag and was surprised to see that it was already 9:30 AM. He heard his cell phone ring just outside his sleeping bag and reached his arm out to feel around for it. Claire and Lilly laughed as they saw his hand emerge and find his cell phone before pulling it back in the sleeping bag.

"Spike." He said into the phone without checking the caller ID.

"Hey Spike, it's Wordy." He could hear in Wordy's voice that he had good news.

"Hey, Wordy." He said into the phone. "Girls, it's your Dad. Get off me and I'll put it on speaker." He said as he felt the two bodies move from the bag.

"Get off you...?" Wordy asked as Spike unzipped himself.

"Long story, we're good though." Spike assured as he held the phone towards the girls.

"Daddy!" They both yelled into the receiver.

"Hey girls, did you have fun last night?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah, we built a fort!" Claire explained.

"That sounds like fun." Wordy said before taking a breath. "I wanted to tell you all that Mommy had the baby a little while ago-" Claire jumped up and down with happiness and Lilly looked at the phone waiting for more.

"Congratulations, Wordy." Spike said as he pulled the phone a little closer.

"Thanks Spike. We've got a beautiful, healthy little girl, Alexandra." He said with pride as Spike smiled at Lilly.

"What did he say?" Claire asked as she stopped jumping.

"The baby's name is Allie." Wordy explained again.

"We'll get a little breakfast, gather up the girl's stuff and then come down the to the hospital to meet her." Spike said as he started to organize the things in the tent.

"Can't we come see her now?" Lilly asked into the phone excitedly.

"Was that Lilly?" Wordy asked with a bit of disbelief.

"Yep." Spike said, this time he was proud.

"Um, yeah, you guys come down whenever." Wordy said as he regained his composure.

"Now, now, now!" They both started yelling. Spike moved the phone closer to his mouth.

"I think we're coming down now, Wordy." He said as the girls ran out of the tent to get their clothes.

The girls couldn't get out of the house fast enough. Spike's mother made them a few slices of toast, ironically it took the same amount of time to brown as it took Spike's mother to scold him for not waking her when he got the girls. They were out of the house within fifteen minutes of Wordy's call and at the hospital within twenty. They couldn't wait to get out of their car seats (which Spike had taken a long time to figure out how to buckle) and he was nearly dragged towards the maternity ward as he held tightly onto both of their hands. Wordy met them at the elevator and they both ran into his arms as he picked them up and kissed their foreheads.

"Were you girls good for Uncle Spike?" He asked seriously as he put them down. They both gave him big smiles.

"Yes, they were angels." Spike said as they started to walk towards Shelly's room.

"Okay girls, now you have to be kind of quiet because Allie is very very little and we don't want to scare her." He explained. They both nodded as they went into the room and saw a tiny, pink wrapped, baby held by their mother.

"Hey girls," Shelly said as she smiled at them. Wordy lifted Claire on to the bed as Spike lifted Lilly. "Meet your little sister, Allie." Shelly said as she turned her body and showed them a Allie's tiny face. Both girls were transfixed as Spike put his arm around Wordy's shoulders.

"She's beautiful, Wordy." He whispered as Lilly moved a bit closer.

"Hi Allie." She said softly. "I'm your big sister Lilly and I'm going share my markers with you when I teach you to color." Shelly and Wordy's jaws both dropped as they watched their daughters introduce themselves but only Spike understood the sentiment behind Lilly's words as he smiled proudly.

* * *

><p><em>That's the end, really this time. Thanks for reading this and for reviewing. Considering this started as a one-shot idea and it turned into a fair length fic, I'm pretty happy with it. Do you agree? Thanks again, stay tuned for more soon!<em>


End file.
